


I wanna be your boyfriend, chapter three

by The_night_max



Series: I wanna be your boyfriend [3]
Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_max/pseuds/The_night_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three, read the other two first. There's finally sex this time, so lots of expect lots of grown-up words.</p><p>Still not claiming I own these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be your boyfriend, chapter three

In Cannes, Eric is hungover all morning and they just lounge around together in sweats watching tv and talking, and it’s familiar and soothing and Vince is enjoying it until he suggests to E that they get room service.  
“Vin, are you fuckin’ kidding me?” he says quietly.  
“What? I want eggs”  
“Do you want the service guy to come in here with your eggs and see that we’re sharing a bed, then go downstairs and immediately call TMZ?”  
“They don’t have TMZ in France”  
“Don’t try to be smart. You want some stupid story about us being tog-“ he abruptly stops, mouth open, and pauses for far too long.  
Vince just stares at him, eyebrows raised and arms folded, absolutely not about to help him out.  
It’s excruciatingly awkward, the space between them heavy with everything they’re not saying.  
Eric sighs and rubs his hand over his face like he can physically brush this off.  
“Vin, you know what I mean” he says softly.  
“Yeah, I do, and you’re right”  
“Then why are you looking at me like that? Your mouth is so clenched you’re about to break a tooth”  
“Because, E, you’re so uncomfortable since we talked that you couldn’t even finish that sentence. Everything between us is just awkward and weird and I hate it”  
“Vin, I’m trying. But when you told me that, did you seriously not think it might make things weird? That I might take some time to get used to the fact you didn’t tell me. You’re my best friend since forever and there’s this huge part of you that I don’t know”  
Vince doesn’t say anything and he wishes they weren’t having this conversation without the lubrication of alcohol. Actually, if he’s wishing for things, he’d rather not be having this conversation at all.  
“I guess I didn’t think, I just, you are my best friend E and I just couldn’t keep it in any more. I hate lying to you”  
“How long did you keep it in?”  
“Uh,” he rubs his hand over the back of his neck “Which bit? The thing about, uh, you, or the thing about guys generally?”  
“I dunno, is there a difference?”  
Vince gives a one-shoulder shrug. “I guess not. Honestly, I think maybe it’s, both things, have always been there. Since I started thinking about anything like that”  
“So, like, since we were kids?” Eric’s voice is kind but incredulous.  
Vince can’t look at him. “I guess” he says, hand to his neck again.  
“Jeez Vince”  
“Yeah”. He manages to meet Eric’s eyes. “It’s not like I’m sitting here in love with you pining about you all the time or anything, but it’s just kinda always there, like, in the background. Like when you know you’ve forgotten to do something and even when you’re thinking about something else, part of your brain is like ‘did I lock the door though?’”  
“What about the girls?”  
“What about them?”  
“Do you really even like them?”  
“Yeah, I do. I like girls. But they’re just, like, 90 per cent of the way there. Like having a burger but there’s no cheese on. It’s good, but you really do want the cheese too”  
“Jeez Vince, these are some fucking awful analogies”  
They both laugh and the atmosphere lifts slightly.  
“I’m sorry I made things weird E”  
“I’m sorry I feel weird about this. And I’m sorry you couldn’t tell me sooner”  
“Do you think we’ll get back to ok?”  
Eric doesn’t answer straight away but he does reach for Vince and quickly squeezes his shoulder.  
“I don’t think we really know how to do anything else”, he says.

Vince feels better about everything after that and by the time they head out that afternoon with the other guys and Billy and Ari, and things really are much more like normal between him and Eric. 

The afternoon is a blur of Eric and Ari trying to sell Medellin. Vince, as usual, lets them get on with it just trusting that they’re both doing what’s best for him. He drinks, occasionally tunes in to E and Ari sparring:  
“Eric, if I could collect all the fucks that I do not give about your opinion on this, I would put them in a jar, and I would shove that jar of fucks up your blindingly white ass so hard your teeth fall out of your mouth like gumballs, you freakishly tiny sideshow attraction man child”  
“fuck you Ari”.

With half an hour until Medellin is going to be screened, it seems like they have everything they wanted; promises of a paycheck, distribution and the attention of every one who matters. They sit in the sun with a bottle of champagne and Vince feels like he can finally start to relax. He catches E’s eye and tries to just think about the film and how much they’ve achieved instead of how E has a fine scraping of stubble that he wants to feel against his lips. He can see that a little of E’s stress has lifted too and his face is tanned and relaxed and happy. He smiles sweetly at Vince and, fuck, Vince wishes that a thousand things were different and he could lean over, curl his fingers round E’s neck and kiss him. He can’t though and he knows that most people would be pretty happy with all the things he does have. 

They sit down in the dark to watch the film and Vince feels the knot of anticipation in his stomach. He feels a little like he has to pee, which could be either nerves or champagne. He’s next to Eric and as it finally starts, Eric apparently knows that he’s worried because he reaches over and gives Vince’s knee a reassuring squeeze.  
“it’s gonna be fine” he says.

It is not fine. As people boo or silently leave, the six of them sit there. Vince at least is just unable to move; he feels like his legs will shake and give out if he does. He’s never been so overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment, he can physically feel it in his chest and throbbing under his temples. He can’t look at E or anyone else. Eventually, when they are the only ones left, he feels Drama’s arm over his shoulder.  
“C’mon baby bro” he says roughly.  
Vince silently stands up and lets Johnny lead him out. They look like a funeral procession, he thinks, grey-faced and lead-limbed.

They don’t speak at all until they’re back at the hotel. Ari and Billy have left them, Billy, Vince assumes, to go take a metric fuck tonne of drugs and Ari probably to feast on human souls before going to bed in a nest of hair and broken dreams or whatever it is he does when he’s alone. Either way, it’s just the four of them in Vince and Eric’s room. They sit out on the balcony drinking everything to hand, which is a lot because someone – Vince thinks maybe Ari – had thought to stock the room with congratulatory bottles of Cristal and Remy Martin.

They are quiet, morose drunks, the alcohol only making everything feel more pathetic and hopeless. Johnny and Turtle slope off after Drama throws up in a potted palm, leaving just Vince and Eric. They sit in silence for a long time.

“I’m so sorry Vin” says Eric for the thousandth time.  
“E, you have nothing to be sorry for”

Eric doesn’t follow it up. They both know who is really responsible for the utter shitshow that the film had become. Earlier, Vince had wanted to cry and he’s pretty sure that feeling will come back but right now he’s just numb. He’s putting everything into not acknowledging the suffocating weight of just how bad this is. He’s closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift when he feels Eric’s hands on his shoulders, E leans down a little and Vince can feel his breath behind his ear and smell cognac sweetness and spicy pot smoke on his breath. He wonders what E tastes like and a little of the gripping queasiness he’s felt since the screening slips away and is replaced by the warm tug of arousal. 

“Vin, everything is gonna work out, ok?” He’s grateful Eric is telling him he’s ok rather than asking if he is. He wouldn’t want to answer that right now. He knows E is worried about him and he wants to convince him that he’s just letting this roll right off him like everything else but he’s too drunk and too crushed to manage it.  
So he just says: “I think I saw some Absinthe in the stuff Ari sent”  
“Yeah? That a good idea?”  
“Got a better one?”  
Eric’s hands are still on his shoulders; he squeezes and straightens up before heading inside and coming back with the lurid green bottle.  
“Vin, this stuff is like 75 per cent proof. And it makes you hallucinate”  
“It does not, E”  
“Well it’s gonna get us fucked up”  
“Maybe I want to be fucked up”  
E give Vince a look that says he probably thinks that’s a pretty shitty idea, but he tilts the bottle up and swigs, immediately grimacing hard.  
“It tastes like fuckin’ cough syrup” he says, the alcohol making his voice rough. He flops down heavily on the sofa next to Vince and passes him the drink, which is in a cheesy skull-shaped glass decanter.  
Vince takes three long gulps and Eric is right, the stuff does taste like cough syrup and it burns all the way down. After though, it’s kind of pleasantly warming. It doesn’t take much passing back and forth before Vince is getting toward the kind of drunk he wants to be, shaken loose from the evening’s misery, feeling high and happy and reckless. It seems E feels the same because they end up giggling like kids about nothing together and everything is easy and familiar. The sag of the sofa cushions has the two of them pressed together shoulder to knee and Vince is almost too drunk to be aware of it until Eric tips his head to face him and their faces are close enough that Vince can make out the fine lines around Eric’s mouth. When he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, Vince notices that it’s a little green from the absinthe and he thinks about licking the inside of Eric’s mouth and the way he’d taste sweet and medicinal.

“Vin?”  
“Yeah?”  
“The guy thing… how did you know?”  
“How do you know you like girls? It’s the same”  
“But how did you know you weren’t just, like, curious?”  
“Because. I wanted it. Like wanting girls, but… more. Different. Why are you asking?”  
“I dunno. I just... I… I” There’s a really weird look on E’s face and Vince thinks that he can’t be reading this right, because he feels like E is trying to tell him he’s thought about guys. Maybe the absinthe has made him hallucinate after all.  
“E, uh, are you saying you’ve wondered about, uh, this. The guy thing”  
“I don’t know. I- maybe. But I always thought it was that thing, you know, like intrusive thoughts. Like where you think ‘oh, what if I drove off this cliff’, but you wouldn’t actually do it”

Vince half forms a reply in his head, something clever about helping Eric work out whether being with a guy would be better or worse than driving off a cliff, and he means to go with it, he really does, but the absinthe has definitely fucked him up because what he actually does is lean in to Eric, rest one hand lightly on his chest and press his mouth against E’s lips. He expects E to tense under him, but he lets it happen and Vince starts slow, just kissing him open mouthed. Every second it’s happening he expects E to pull away, but he doesn’t, so Vince becomes a little more insistent. He leans his whole body toward Eric so they’re chest to chest and he moves one hand round the back of Eric’s neck, starts kissing him harder, gently pushing his tongue in, feeling the scrape of Eric’s teeth. Eric is kissing him back, tongue deep in Vince’s mouth and they’re breathing into each other’s mouths. Eric has moved one of his hands up and into Vince’s hair and he’s arching his body up towards him. The kissing has become dirty, both of them breathing heavily now, Vince pulls back and nips Eric’s bottom lip lightly before tracing his tongue up the line of E’s jaw. Stubble prickles under his tongue and E’s skin tastes of the bitter tang of aftershave. He moves his mouth briefly behind E’s ear where the skin is soft and feels goosebumps rise on E’s flesh when he licks there and then blows lightly, before moving his mouth back to E’s because now this is finally happening he doesn’t want to stop kissing in case it breaks whatever spell is making this happen. Vince is hard, he has been since the moment this started happening and his erection is hot and obvious through his thin pants, his balls taut and cock full and tight. He is desperate to reach down and just stroke himself, literally aches to do it. He wants to reach down between Eric’s legs and find out if he’s hard too, but he’s not sure if it’s too much. He tests the water by shifting again, angling himself so that his hard-on is against Eric’s thigh, he grinds just slightly and the friction feels so good that he breathes out suddenly and kisses Eric even more fiercely, hot and wet and messy, teeth bumping. When Eric reaches a hand up and into the small of Vince’s back, pulling him in closer, Vince goes with it, moving to straddle Eric’s lap. That’s when he learns that Eric is indeed hard too, because their erections are pressed together between them and when he circles his hips gently Eric makes a sound which is pretty close to a moan. When Vince slips a hand between them and, through Eric’s pants, lightly palms his cock and rubs, Eric actually does moan. 

Vince stands up and tugs E with him, hands wrapped around his wrists. He pauses and looks Eric in the eye.

“E, is this ok?” he says.  
“It is. It should be weird, but I just-“ he stops and presses the full length of himself into Vince, kissing him again. It’s enough of an answer for Vince, who walks backwards into the room, pulling Eric with him. He gets out of his own shirt and unbuttons Eric’s, before undoing Eric’s belt – wondering briefly when E became a guy with a chunky gold H-shaped buckle holding up his pants – and pulling both pants and boxers down. He traces his tongue down E’s chest and stomach, dropping into a kneel in front of him and licking his tongue along the underside of E’s cock, hands gripping his ass, the sharp scent of sweat and sex against his nose and lips. He looks up and Eric’s head is titled back, his hands down at his sides, held tight. He makes his mouth good and wet and closes his lips around the head of Eric’s cock, shielding his teeth and sucking all the way down, using his tongue to swirl around the head. Vince is glad that he’s had a lot of practice at this, enough to know that he’s good. 

He takes Eric’s dick in his hand, closing his fingers tightly and slowly rubbing up and down, loving the slick, silky feel of it, mouth on there at the same time and feels like just doing this to E is enough to make him come in his pants like a kid. He moves his hand to E’s balls and into the sensitive spot just behind them, pressing his thumb in and rolling it, then taking all of E into his mouth, fighting past his gag reflex. He does that for a while, sucking long and deep and rhythmic, until E suddenly jerks back, panting, and says: “fuck, stop Vince, I’m gonna come”. Vince looks up at him and give him a practised look that is all half-closed eyes and suggestive lips and he stands up and kisses E on the lips, his own mouth aching and lips tingling swollen and sensitive. He takes E’s hand and guides it down, undoing his own pants at the same time. E takes the hint and slips his hand inside Vince’s boxers and starts stroking him. Vince has to pull away for a second, taking a shaky breath and trying to get back in control because it’s too much that this is finally happening and he really is about to blow his load in Eric’s hand. 

To buy himself some time, he directs E onto the bed and strips his pants and boxers the rest of the way off before shucking the last of his own clothes. And then they’re naked on the bed together, both sticky with sweat. Vince has seen Eric naked plenty of times, but he’s never taken it in like this before; never had permission to really look. His stomach and hips and better toned than Vince had realised, his abs and the solid V of muscle across his hips defined and hard. Vince leans down and spreads E’s thighs, nudging him into tilting his hips up, then pressing his face down, moving back to his dick and sloppily, hard and fast and wet, sucking him until E can’t stop himself fucking Vince’s mouth and he comes hard and without warning, moaning loudly. Vince swallows it back, licking off the last beads of come and then he barely even needs to stroke himself before he reaches orgasm, loosing hot spurts of his own come over Eric’s stomach and chest. Drained, fiery hot and loose-limbed from his orgasm, he flops down ungracefully on the bed next to Eric and rolls onto his back. He turns to look at Eric’s face, which is flushed, drunk and well-fucked. Vince gives him a half smile and leans over and very lightly kisses him on the lips. 

“So… that answer whatever questions you had?”  
“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, it really did”  
“Is this… are we ok?”  
“Yeah, Vin. We’re ok. We’re great”  
Vince turns on his side and snuggles in to E, wrapping an arm gently over his chest. They kiss again, no tongue, just soft and gentle. It feels more intimate than the head of E’s cock tight between his tongue and the soft flesh of his cheek.  
“I guess we need to talk about this” Vince says  
“We do, but can we do it tomorrow? I kinda just want to sleep” He reaches over and rubs his fingers over the back of Vince’s neck, thumbing along his jawline. It’s reassuring, and pushes out Vince’s nervous paranoia that in the morning this will have fucked up everything between them.  
E turns onto his stomach to sleep and Vince does too. Just as he’s drifting off, he feels E’s face against the back of his neck and an arm snaking around his waist. 

Even though they are thousands of miles from LA, thousands from Queens, and his career just spectacularly and publically imploded, Vince has never felt more home and more safe.


End file.
